


Daddy Daughter Dance

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Rose fell in love with her husband a little bit more at the perfect picture of him interacting with their daughter.





	Daddy Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Georgia Tennant's Instagram post of David dancing with their daughter.

As Rose unlocked their front door, the sound of music accompanied by her daughter's high pitched giggles greeted her ears. Smiling, she placed her keys in the bowl on the hallway table and toed off her shoes, leaving her handbag on the hook on the wall.

She followed the sound of the happy noise down the hall and into the living area. There, she found the cheery sight of her husband and daughter dancing to one of Xaria's favourite CD's. Rose leaned against the doorframe, a soft smile gracing her face.

In moments like these, just watching her husband interact with their nearly four-year-old made her heart melt. Fatherhood really suited the Doctor and it showed as he swung Xaria up in his arms and twirled her around exuberantly, making her shriek with laughter. The Doctor's own merry laughter soon mixed in with his daughter's and Rose's smile grew wider.

Xaria soon noticed her mother as her father swung her around once more.

"Mummy!" She shrieked with excitement. "Daddy an' me is dancin'!"

"I can see that!" Rose said with enthusiasm, stepping fully into the room and up to her family, pecking Xaria's brow in greeting, as she twirled past. The Doctor paused just long enough to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hello, love." He greeted, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "How was your day?"

"Good. Mum and I had a nice time. We both had massages and waxes," she announced, pinching the Doctor's side when his face blanched slightly.

"Ew. Jackie Tyler being waxed," he stated with exaggerated disgust, earning himself another pinch, this time a tad harder.

"Ow," he muttered and Rose flashed him an innocent grin. He was about to say something when Xaria interrupted him, pulling his shirt sleeve.

"Daddy! Dance. Please!" Xaria begged, peering up at him, both pairs of chocolate brown eyes meeting. The Doctor snorted under his breath when Xaria fluttered her eyelashes at him.

_Oh, absolutely gets that from Rose_ , he thought fondly. He bent his head down to whisper into his little girl's ear.

"How about we ask Mummy to dance with us?" The Doctor suggested, and Xaria nodded fiercely.

"Yeah! Mummy dance too?" She asked her mother hopefully.

"Of course," Rose assured, stepping into the warm embrace of her family. As the next track played, they reassumed twirling around the living area until it was time for tea.


End file.
